Insulating constructions for use in outdoor products (such as sleeping bags) and apparel (such as gloves, jackets, undergarments, trousers, and other clothing) are known. In the case of sleeping bags for example, many designs feature insulating layers constructed of a high-denier material designed to increase thermal resistance by creating air pockets around the material's fibers. However, while such constructions provide insulation from cold environments, their use of high-denier material does not sufficiently reflect radiant body heat back to a user, which results in lower overall thermal efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an insulating construction with improved radiant heat reflectivity.